The Boarding School
by rox.fanfics
Summary: Will's dad had been absent for most of his life and Will had planned on keeping it that way, but that wasn't what fate had in mind. Will's mother had died earlier this year, and Will's dad had popped up to finally take care of him. But no, Apollo had just sent Will to a private boarding school so that Apollo could continue his life without the burden of a sixteen-year-old child.
1. Chapter 1

Will Solace was not exactly happy to be at his new school, in fact, nothing would make him happier than to be back home with his mom and her excellent cooking.

However, that was no longer an option.

Will's dad had been absent for most of his life and Will had planned on keeping it that way, but that wasn't what fate had in mind.

Will's mother had died earlier this year, complications with a rapidly spreading cancer, and Will's dad had popped up to finally take care of him.

But no, Apollo had just sent Will to a private boarding school so that Apollo could continue his life without the burden of a sixteen-year-old child.

So here Will stood there at the reception desk for the all-boys boarding school, waiting for the old lady at the desk to notice him.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She smiled at him,

"I'm just here to pick up mt schedule and rooming arrangements, I'm Will Solace," the lady smiled and looked at her computer, then the printer started whirring and a paper came out.

"There you are, dear, you'll be staying in room 46 on floor 3, oh" a smile overtook her face, "you're rooming with the di Angelo boy, he is such a sweetheart to me, very nice when he wants to be, and here is your schedule," she handed him the paper.

Will thanked the lady and walked towards the stairs but then bumped into someone much shorter than him, they both crashed to the floor.

"Oh my gods, are you alright?" Will stood up and offered a hand to the much shorter boy who had shoulder-length black hair which was in a messy ponytail behind him.

"Watch where you're going next time tall ass," the boy glared at Will and Will caught a glimpse of his eyes, beautiful black eyes that bored into his soul, they were outlined by eyeliner and mascara as well as perfect eyeshadow, making him seem angelic with his high cheekbones and pale skin.

The boy was dressed in a sheer black shirt that had a black leather jacket on top, he also wore black skinny jeans (Will couldn't help but notice that they hugged his ass very nicely).

The boy was also wearing high heeled combat boots and Will felt himself gulp.

"What are you looking at, jackass, I'm not a piece of meat," the boy then pushed past him and walked towards the reception desk.

Will shook his head a little and walked up the stairs.

Will had known he was bi for a while, but he'd never felt super attracted to any boys in his school before. Yes, Will got off to some male celebrities before, but he'd never actually seen a boy in real life he found attractive.

That boy, though.

Will didn't even know the boy's name but there was no doubt in the fact he was extremely attractive.

Will still had these confusing thoughts in his head when he got to his room.

His room was fairly simple, one main room with a shared bathroom with whoever happened to be his roommate, he looked over at the bed covered in a black satin bedspread with the desk covered in makeup supplies.

There were posters of different punk-rock bands on the walls such as MCR and Green Day. Will tried to get an idea of who his roommate was just by his decoration, but he couldn't seem to get an idea in his head.

Shrugging, Will began to unpack his things, he had brought some medical textbooks and journals, a framed photo of him and his mom, and all the clothes he would need.

While Will was unpacking, he heard the door open and looked up to see...

Oh shit

The boy from earlier was standing in the doorway holding an iced coffee and raising an eyebrow at Will.

"Well, the tall ass returns," he mumbled and then sat on his bed, looking at the things Will had placed out.

"What's your name?" Will asked shyly, still not sure what this very attractive boy thought of him.

"I'm Nico di Angelo, the resident faggot of Brunner's Academy for boys," Nico let out a harsh laugh at Will's shocked expression, "If you have problem with what I do with my sex life, you can take it up with reception and get them to move you somewhere else,"

"It's no problem! I'm Will Solace, nice to meet you," Will held out a hand, his other was holding a textbook.

Nick got off of his bed and shook Will's hand, giving him a smirk, "Not eyeing me like a piece of meat now you know my name, are you," Will blushed and Nico's face split in a shit-eating grin.

"Sorry, I'm not very subtle am I," Will let out a shaky laugh and Nico eyed him up and down.

"Nope, you're kind of cute though, 7/10," Nico then shrugged and walked out of the room with his iced coffee, leaving Will speechless and with a very uncomfortable bulge growing in his pants.


	2. Chapter 2

Knowing that he would be sleeping in the same room as Nico di Angelo was a thought that wouldn't leave Will's head for the rest of the day.

Will wasn't upset, he just wondered how he would survive the next year having to see this angel of a man in close quarters at all times.

With these thoughts plaguing his head, Will opened a medical textbook about all the different functions and parts of the brain.

Will had dreamed about being a doctor for a long time, and in some ways, his mom's death made him want to explore the medical field even more.

Will often had used textbooks and documentaries to run away from the fact his mother was dying. He would read anything he could get his hands on in the waiting rooms, and most of the time it was medical pamphlets.

Will was so engrossed in his textbook he didn't notice Nico coming back a few hours later. That was until Nico jumped on Will's bed and startled him to death.

"Jesus Christ!" Will screamed and Nico grinned in a sinister way,

"Nope, just Nico, you better quit being a nerd and get to bed, we have classes tomorrow, and I don't want you to be the type of roommate I have to pour water on in order for you to wake up," Nico smirked at Will's face then walked into the bathroom as though nothing had happened.

What the fuck have I gotten myself into.

Nico came out of the bathroom fifteen minutes later with a lace black robe and some black silk boxers. Will felt his blood moving towards his groin and immediately looked away from Nico, though he could feel the boy's smirk from across the room.

"You alright there blondie?" Nico's voice was light and innocent but it was obvious he knew exactly what he was doing to Will.

"Yup, fine, this is just a really good book," Will looked at the diagram of the frontal lobe. Nico walked over to him and Will's breath hitched.

"Why are you reading a medical textbook?" Nico sounded teasing, but Will could sense genuine confusion in his tone.

"I want to be a doctor, medical facts are super interesting, I have two more textbooks in my suitcase. Did you know that all of your skin cells are replaced every seven years? So technically you have completely different skin than you did seven years ago and-"

"Who's this?" Will looked up and saw Nico was pointing to the framed photo of him and his mom. Will's eyes dimmed and his energy seemed to half just by looking at the photo.

"My mom," he mumbled and Nico raised an eyebrow, looking closer at the photo.

"You look like her," Nico was tracing the frame before shrugging and sitting down on his bed.

"Is that thing about your skin replacing itself true?" Will barely caught the words and faced Nico.

"Yeah, almost all of your cells replace themselves at some point or another, otherwise mitosis would lead to us having way too many cells and that would lead to mass chaos with our homeostasis," Nico gave Will a small smile.

"Cute and smart, who knew the tall ass would have redeeming qualities," Will was glad Nico turned off the right after he said that because otherwise, he would have seen the blush on Will's cheeks.

Will woke up in the middle of the night and felt a sticky wet substance on his sheets.

Shit

Of all the times to have a wet dream, the first night in a new school with a very attractive roommate was not a good spot.

Not only that, but Will remembered some very dark eyes outlined in eyeliner and mascara, and he was pretty sure they didn't belong to a girl.

Will looked over to Nico's bed and saw he had kicked the blankets to his feet, his body sprawled out, his pale skin displayed in the moonlight, his hair spread out around him like a dark angel.

Will's breath caught at the sight of him looking so vulnerable and angelic. Nico started to stir and Will looked away immediately, not wanting to get caught staring.

Will heard Nico get out of his bed and make his way to the bathroom and turn on the tap, presumably to get a cup of water.

Will made sure not to move when Nico entered the room, keeping his breathing even and praying Nico didn't notice the wet spot on his sheets.

Unfortunately, his prayers were not answered.

Will felt a hand on his shoulder that began to shake him and Will pretended to wake up.

"Blondie, I think you wet the bed," Nico pointed at the spot and Will blushed, he was thankful it was too dark for Nico to see.

"Um, yeah, it- it's not what you think it is," Nico smirked and leaned in close to him.

"Oh, you were thinking of me in your dreams, weren't you, Solace," Will gulped, hyper-aware how close Nico was to him.

"Um-"

"Don't worry, Solace, just get cleaned up," Nico whispered right next to Will's ear, making his body shiver.

Nico stepped away and Will saw that the robe he had been wearing was falling off his shoulders and Will could not describe the effect this had on him, but there was an effect.

Instead of acting on it, Will just waited until Nico was back in bed before getting up, taking off his sheets and changing his pajama bottoms.

There was no telling what would come next in his life here.

For sneak peeks and updates follow rox_fanfics on Instagram!

Early access, bonus scenes, and more on (you have to be a patron though): roxdavo


	3. Chapter 3

Will opened his eyes and saw light streaming into his room from the window between his and Nico's bed.

Nico was fast asleep, his limbs all over the place. Will felt mentally exhausted, even though he had just woken up.

"Solace, you better be awake," Will heard a muffled voice and looked over at Nico who was raising himself up on his arms.

"I'm up, don't worry," Will assured him and he heard Nico hum.

"If you weren't I would have had to jump on you, I not a nice person when it comes to getting up in the morning," Nico stood up and walked to his dresser, pulling out some black jeans, and a lace black crop top.

Nico walked into his desk with his things where he sat down and began applying his makeup.

He stopped after putting on some mascara and turned to Will, "Are you going to get ready or do you just want to watch me put on makeup?" Nico asked and Will blushed, getting up and grabbing a t-shirt and jeans.

Will was about to walk to the bathroom but Nico stopped him, "You don't need to change in the bathroom, I really couldn't care less if you got changed here, I won't look," Nico promised as he gave the blushing Will a smirk.

"Alright," Will choked out and took off his pajama bottoms, Nico was in fact just doing his makeup, and not looking at Will at all.

Will got changed and sat on his bed as Nico finished up his makeup, Nico walked to the bathroom to get changed and Will was very grateful for that, he could not go to his first class in a new school with an erection.

Will grabbed his backpack and walked out of the room, only to realize that he had no idea where he was going, he turned back and saw Nico leaning on the wall beside the door, a smirk on his face.

"I'll show you where your class is, Solace," Nico laughed at Will's face before taking his hand and dragging him down the hallway.

On the way down the stairs, someone ran into Nico,

"The faggot has a friend," the guys said, his voice mocking, Nico tensed and gave him a glare,

"Fuck off, Octavian, he's new and I'm showing him where his class is," Nico said, moving to push past Octavian, but Octavian grabbed Nico's shoulder.

"Now now, Nico, that's no way to talk to a family friend, is it?" He asked with a creepy grin.

I had no idea what he was talking about but I knew Nico was uncomfortable, "Nico, I have Trigonometry first, do you know where that is?" I asked very loudly, Octavian glared at me but I ignored him.

"Yeah, Trig is one floor down, let's go," Nico took hold of my arm and dragged Will down the stairs.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Nico relaxed a little, his shoulders looking more relaxed, "Thanks," he said, "Octavian is a dick but our parents work together so he likes to hold that over me," Nico laughed uneasily.

"You shouldn't have to put up with that, no matter what his parents do," Will said, getting a little angry, "just tell me if he ever does that again, I can try and help," Will offered and Nico laughed.

"Solace, you might be book smart, but I don't know about common sense, though that is a very chivalrous thing to say, maybe you deserve something for it," Nico stood on his tiptoes and gave Will a kiss on the cheek, making Will turn bright red.

"It's fine, nothing really, anyone with common decency would do the same," Will looked at his shoes and rubbed his neck.

"Well, there aren't very many of those people in this school, just wait and see," Nico started walking towards a room very quickly, Will trailing him.

"Alright, I'll see you later, Solace," Nico winked at Will and walked off down the corridor.

**For sneak peeks and updates follow on Instagram!**

**Early access, bonus scenes, and more on (you have to be a patron though)**


	4. Chapter 4

Nico was right, Will concluded, the people in this school were assholes.

"-I just wanted to sharpen my pencil, and the dude made it seem like I spit on his mother's grave!" Will said to a smirking Nico after dinner had finished and they were back in their room.

"Yeah, word travels fast here and a lot of people are 'loyal' to Octavian, and I'm on Octavian's most wanted list, therefore you are too, by association," Nico sighed, "It's not all bad though, Jason, Percy, and Frank are cool. Jason was one of the first people to find I was gay and he's pretty popular so he tries to stop any direct bullying, Percy does the same, and Frank is dating my half-sister so if he was a jackass he would be dead by now," Will laughed.

"How is Frank dating your sister, I thought this was a boys-only school?" Will asked and Nico shrugged,

"We have a sister school that's a couple of blocks down, she goes there, along with Reyna, basically my sister in everything but blood," Nico looked like an idea had struck him, "If you want, Percy and Jason are hosting a party in," he checked his watch, "one hour, a lot of girls from the other school will be there, if you want to find someone to screw around with, start getting your name out there," Nico suggested then walked to the bathroom, some black leather pants and a mesh crop top in his hands.

Will thought about what Nico had said, why not go to a party, meet new people? Will knew that pining for Nico would be a complete waste of time, the boy was obviously was out of his league and a general flirt, he probably had no intentions behind the little comments he made.

Will stole up with courage as he saw Nico walk out of the bathroom in the clothes he had been carrying and Will could see he had reapplied his eyeliner and lipstick.

"Let's go to the party," he said, giving Nico a small nod, Nico smirked.

"I hoped you would say yes, Jason and Percy have to give you the protective brother talks at some point, might as well be today,"

"What?"

"Oh yeah, Jason and Percy are super protective of me and always threaten my roommates 'don't pull anything with him or I won't pull my fists', that kind of thing," Nico sounded nonchalant about this but Will gulped.

Nico had said Jason and Percy were popular, popular boys were usually muscular and strong, Will wasn't a stick figure, but he wasn't an Olympic athlete either.

Do you want to impress Nico or not?

A small voice in his head whispered and Will inwardly scolded himself, he had already told himself that the party was not about Nico, it was about meeting new people.

"Oh, one more thing, don't be worried if I'm not back here by 2 am, I might hook up with someone and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want to watch it happen in the bed next to yours," Nico laughed at Will who was now a brilliant shade of red.

"Um- Ah- No- Not a problem," Will stuttered, grabbing some light blue jeans then walking to the bathroom and closing the door to get changed.

'Ok' Will thought to himself, 'I'm just going to a party like a regular teenager, no problems, I could even meet a girl (or boy) to screw around with!' Will was so distracted by his thoughts, he walked out of the bathroom without a shirt on, not that it was a problem consider he was a boy, but Will was a little self-conscious.

Will heard Nico wolf-whistle, his eyes raking over Will, "Wow, you must work your body as much as your brain, Solace. Be careful showing me this stuff, I might just have to take a bite," Nico winked at Will as he hurriedly put his shirt on.

Will then spent the next two minutes trying to form a sentence as Nico laughed like nothing had happened.

"Shit, we better get going or Percy will think we're fucking," Will reddened even more as Nico grabbed his phone, popping a mint in his mouth and putting on some sparkling earrings, he then looked at Will's face and grinned.

"It seems you get embarrassed easily, Solace, be prepared to blush a lot more if you plan on going anywhere near the girls tonight, they're going to be drooling," Nico smirked and grabbed Will's arm, pulling him out of the room and down the hallway.

Nico seemed to know where he was going so Will let himself get pulled through hallway after hallway.

"Here we are," Nico announced, his eyes gleaming as he knocked on the door to a dorm room.

The door opened to reveal a tan boy, probably 6'2, with sea-green eyes and jet-black hair.

"Nico! How's life, man?" The guy asked, giving Nico a one-armed 'bro' hug,

"Nothing special, bumped into a dude yesterday who checked me out for a solid minute then turned out to be my roommate!" Nico gestured towards Will who was blushing bright red again.

"Ah, this is the roommate, come in guys, Jason is setting up the drinks," Will and Nico stepped inside the dorm.

As soon as Nico was out of earshot ("I'm gonna go say hi to Reyna") Percy grabbed Will's arm.

"Listen, buddy, Nico is like a brother to me, he's been hurt in the past, the people who hurt him were never heard of again, do you want to be on that list?" Percy's eyes looked dangerous, swirling like a hurricane.

"N-No, I don't want to hurt Nico, I swear!" Will squeaked, his voice considerably higher than usual.

"Good," Percy let go of his arm, "and about the checking out thing," Percy smirked a little, "Nico seems to like you more than the other roommates he's had, considering he invited you here tonight, most of the time he just leaves his roommates to their own devices, do with that information what you will," Percy walked away, leaving Will in the corner of the room, staring blankly at the spot Percy had just been in.

What the fuck is that supposed to mean?


	5. Chapter 5

Will had never been to a party with this many drinks, sure he had had a glass of wine occasionally when his mom had guests over, but Percy and Jason partied hard.

"You have to look at this, I can go cross-eyed!" Will whispered to Nico while demonstrating said ability, Nico gave him an incredulous look,

"Trying to impress me Solace?" he laughed at Will who was now leaning on Nico's shoulder.

"Of course, you're gorgeous, who wouldn't want to impress you, you look like an angel," Will was so drunk that he was slurring his words but Nico could still understand him.

"Does Mr. Sunshine have a crush on me?" Nico teased, expecting Will to blush and change the subject like he usually did when Nico teased.

Nico had badly misjudged Will's drunken self.

"Yes!" Will whined, draping himself over Nico, "You're really fucking pretty and super nice to me, but you probably have no feelings towards me," Will sighed and walked off to get another drink, leaving Nico speechless.

"Hey, Nico, who was that?" Reyna appeared out of the noisy crowd and sat beside him, giving him a concerned look at Nico's shocked expression.

"That was my extremely handsome roommate," Nico choked out, taking a sip of his beer, Reyna raised her eyebrow,

"Are you trying to get me to take him? I hate to remind you, Nico, but one of us likes girls in this relationship, and it isn't you," Nico rolled his eyes, still shaken up from Will's words.

"I know you like girls, you always talk to me about your sex life with Thalia - way too many details by the way - but Will is so drunk that he just told me that he likes me," Nico sighed and dropped his head into his hands.

"Wow, haven't you guys only been roommates for, like, a day?" Reyna asked, grabbing his beer and taking a sip.

"Yes! But he had a wet dream on his first night here, I had gotten up to get water and then I saw the wet spot and woke him up, thinking he had wet the bed or something, and he told me that wasn't what it was, then I made a joke about him dreaming about me - OH MY GODS REYNA WHAT IF HE WAS ACTUALLY DREAMING ABOUT ME!" Nico squeaked, giving Reyna a panicked look.

Nico liked to act confidently, he would flirt with basically every guy he knew and wore clothing that made him the perfect specimen for eye candy.

In reality, however, Nico never actually had feelings for people he flirted with or hooked up with (and it was a long list). Sure, Nico had had a few crushes here and there, Percy, for example, but most people he fucked were solely for physical pleasure, no feelings attached.

Nico knew that Will was attractive and he flirted shamelessly with him, wearing his most delectable outfit (if you could even call it that) to bed, just to see Will squirm and blush.

Nico had assumed that he was blushing because Nico was leaving so little to the imagination, anyone would be uncomfortable if someone they barely knew was strutting around in nothing but silk boxers and a lace robe, but was Will uncomfortable because he was genuinely aroused?

"Nico, people tell the truth when they're drunk, you obviously like the guy, at least you are physically attracted to him, and he just confessed his undying love-"

"REYNA!"

"Fine, he said that he likes you, that seems like a pretty clear message to me, go and talk to him and you can see if you really want to explore anything or just leave everything where you left it,"

Nico's mind did feel clearer, though his thoughts were still bouncing around from the combination of alcohol and pure confusion.

"Alright," Nico gathered his courage, taking his bear back from a complaining Reyna, "I'll go talk to him, and get your own bear you leach," Reyna smirked,

"Well, Thalia does say that is lick pretty well-"

"Shut the fuck up, you're a bottom and we both know it," Reyna pouted as Nico walked away, sticking her tongue out at him.

Will saw Nico coming towards him through the crowd, the boy was walking in a very sexy way (according to Will who was currently so drunk he would have trouble remembering his name soon).

"Why are you so pretty," Will whined as Nico approached him, Nico blushed but it was hidden under his makeup, Will just kept staring at Nico's eyes, perfectly outlined in darkness with a hint of purple.

"Solace, I can't tell if you're joking or not," Nico tried acting coy, batting his lashes at Will.

"Not joking, I'm bi, and I'm seriously reconsidering what my percentages are after seeing you,," Will put his arms on Nico's shoulders, and looked down at the boy.

"Shut up, Solace, are sure you like me, this isn't just some drunken joke to get laid?" Will choked on nothing and saw Nico's usual smirk.

"Who said anything about getting laid?" Will asked, Nico's smirk only widened.

"Well, I'm like the village bicycle, everyone had had a ride, except-" Nico made direct eye contact with Will "-I usually do the riding,"

Will felt as if the air had been knocked out of him, a painful bulge growing in his pants, was Nico suggesting something?

"I can't tell if you're being serious or if you actually mean what you're saying," Will whispered, "are you sure no one put you up to this, you're obviously way out of my league and able to get with anyone,"

Nico looked a little surprised by Will's words but just grinned, "I know I'm pretty but I had no idea how highly you thought of me, Solace,"

Will's drunken self seemed to have no fear of embarrassment as he said his next words, "You're on a higher level than anyone I've ever met," Will leaned in close enough that Nico could smell the rum on his breath.

"You've only known me for a day, Solace, what could you possibly know about me and what level I'm on. I'm the school slut, boys come to me when they want their dick sucked, why would that look good to you," Nico was genuinely curious, he was never ashamed of his sex life, in fact, he showed it off by appearing in classes with makeout hair and hickeys littering his neck.

Why would someone like Nico make Will feel this way? Nico hardly ever slept with people he wanted romantic relationships with, it was part of what kept him feeling so in control of his life, he could choose who he fucked and when it happened, no strings attached and a dick.

Nico could sense that Will wanted the strings, and Nico wasn't sure whether he was excited or terrified by the idea.

"Will, we haven't known each other for very long, I'm not sure if I'm looking for a relationship right now and I can tell that you are too drunk to realize what you're saying, let's leave this conversation until tomorrow," Nico suggested, he could see that Will was barely able to understand what he was saying as the blonde just nodded.

In truth, the idea of an actual relationship with someone was scary to Nico, he'd had a relationship in the past and it didn't turn out well, Nico was attracted to Will, no questions there, and Will seemed to be attracted to him.

Nico's life just got a lot more difficult


	6. Chapter 6

Getting Will back to their room was not an easy feat, Nico decided after ten minutes of walking upstairs. Will's arm was draped over Nico's shoulders while his feet dragged slightly, Nico was supporting most of his weight.

"Solace, you've got to learn how to hold your damn liquor, I thought you were from the south or something," Nico said as they finally reached the third floor, Will just giggled.

"I can hold liquor just fine! That's what hands are for, silly," Nico rolled his eyes as Will kept dragging his feet on the tiled hallways of the school dorm building.

"Alright, we're here, tall ass, don't expect me to change your clothes for you," Nico grunted as he threw Will on to his bed, Nico flopping onto his own (give him a break, the guy had been wearing his heeled combat boots for at least 16 hours straight).

"Do I have to shower?" Will asked like a toddler while pouting, Nico groaned,

"Solace, I'm not your fucking dad, I don't give a shit what you do because I know I will be hungover when I wake up and I do not have the mental capacity to deal with you," Nico got off of his bed and took off his shoes, throwing them to the other side of the room where they landed with satisfying thuds.

Nico looked over to see Will struggling to get his shirt off, he looking like he was fighting with it and Nico found it quite entertaining.

But he decided to take pity on the guy.

"Alright," Nico sighed, "I am helping you get changed, for no reason other than you look like a four-year-old trying to get undressed," Nico tugged Will shirt off of him in one swift movement (he'd practiced many times before).

"Yeah, but can a four-year-old do this," Will said, scooting closer to the foot of the bed.

Before Nico could ask what Will was talking about, Will smashed his lips against Nico's.

Nico felt himself melting into the kiss, tasting the different drinks Will had had that night as Will's tongue prodded inside, exploring every corner of Nico's mouth.

Nico pulled away, breathless and gasping.

"Will," Nico managed to say, he could see that the other boy was still very drunk, it didn't feel right to take advantage of him like this, even if Will had started it, "You're drunk and not thinking clearly, we can talk about this in the morning,"

Will pouted for a minute but listened to Nico's directions, falling backward onto the bed and passing out in minutes.

Nico wasn't quite sure how any of this had happened, Will only came into his life yesterday, could it even be possible that he had only known him for a little over 24 hours?

This wasn't how Nico's year was supposed to go, he was supposed to have the regular roommate, a dude who didn't question what he did and would mostly stay out of his way.

Then, he would do his regular things, hook up with people, go to parties, cram for tests the night before, all while maintaining his perfect appearance.

Yes, it was an unrealistic goal, but Nico was always told to shoot for the moon because you'll land in the stars if you miss.

Will Solace was not - in any way - the roommate he had thought of.

Will was your regular guy, he actually blushed when Nico flirted with him instead of the regular eye roll, he stood up for Nico in front of Octavian (no one other than Percy and Jason had ever done that before).

Nico was finding it hard to come to terms with his feelings, did he want to have a relationship with Will? Yes. Did he want that relationship to be romantic or platonic? … answer pending, please wait.

Before he could get stuck in a whirlpool of thoughts, Nico reminded himself that he was still in his party clothes and he decided to change into pajamas (actual pajamas, not lacey underwear).

Splashing cold water on his face, Nico felt a little better, the alcohol would bite him in the ass later, but for now, he just wanted to sleep.

Once Nico had climbed under the covers, he looked over to Will's bed.

The window between their beds was shinning a ray of moonlight onto Will's face, illuminating his face and making his freckles glow a strange golden color that was nearly impossible to describe.

Nico couldn't help falling asleep to the rise and fall of Will's chest, his eyes periodically flickering back to the iridescent freckles.

And before he knew it, Nico had drifted off to sleep.

A very loud groan was the first thing Nico heard the next morning, and it was not the type of groan he enjoyed hearing.

"Why the fuck did I drink so much?" Nico heard a voice whisper across the room, though he refused to open his eyes and acknowledge that morning had actually arrived.

"Shut up, blondie, some of us are trying to enjoy our weekends," Nico mumbled into his pillow, he heard a string of curse words from said 'blondie'.

"Shit, Nico, sorry, I forgot you were here, Fuck, sorry-"

"Shut the fuck up before I stab you and sell your organs on the black market to pay for the lawyer bills," Nico wriggled into his blanket cocoon he had created in his sleep, he could almost feel the look Will was giving him.

"... did I upset you last night or something?" Will asked. Nico groaned in annoyance.

Will didn't remember.

And Nico would have to explain.

"Not really, you just told me you had a crush on me then you kissed me when I was putting you to bed, I'm flattered and all, but we've known each other for less than 48 hours," Nico finally turned to look at Will who was opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

"I-I'm so sorry, that was completely out of line, fuck, why do I always mess things up," Will rubbed his face in frustration, Nico rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, Solace, before you confess your undying love for me, you might want to get to know me, I guarantee that you will have no feelings left for me once you get to know the truth about me," Nico propped himself up on his elbows, throwing Will a smirk.

To his surprise, Will smirked back,

"Alright, di Angelo, we've got all weekend ahead of us, let's make the most of it," Nico raised an eyebrow, Will had an idea and Nico wasn't sure if he liked it,

Will's eyes were glinting in the morning light from the window, "Truth or dare?"

For sneak peeks and updates follow rox_fanfics on Instagram! 


	7. Chapter 7

Nico sighed deeply, he did not want to play this game with Will.

"Come on," Will urged playfully, "I probably told you a bunch of embarrassing stuff last night, you owe me this," Nico groaned and flopped onto the bed.

"Fine, truth," Will grinned.

"How many family members do you have?" Nico raised his eyebrow at Will's very vanilla question.

"Well, there's my dad, mom and sister are both dead so that leaves my half-sister and step-mom," Will looked a little surprised, then guilty.

"Fuck, sorry about that, dead moms are the worst," Nico snapped his head up and met Will's gaze.

"Your mom is dead?"

"Yeah, that's actually why I'm here, my dad didn't want to look after me so he sent me away," Will tried for a smile but it looked more like a grimace.

"I get that, my dad doesn't like the fact that I'm 'girly' as he puts it, so he sends me to a place where he never has to look at me," both Will and Nico were silent for a moment.

"Our dads are shitty," Will stated, Nico laughed, not his usual feather-light laugh but a laugh that made his body shake, his eyes closed.

Eventually, both of them were laughing together, tears streaming down their face while they let go of all the control.

"Why were we laughing?" Nico asked between hiccups after they had calmed down.

"Trauma messes up the brain, most people with deep childhood trauma tend to push it down and laugh it off," Nico nodded, trying to understand.

"Alright, it's my turn anyway, truth or dare?" Will thought for a moment before answering.

"Dare," Nico smirked,

"I dare you to text Percy and tell him that you are planning to ask me to marry you," Will's mouth fell open as Nico laughed.

"No! Percy will murder me, do you know how scary he is?" Nico laughed harder as Will tried to justify his refusal with a better claim than 'he's scary'.

"It's truth or dare, you have to do it," Will tried to come up with an excuse but nothing came to mind.

"Fine, I'll do it, but you have to be the one to get us breakfast," Nico nodded, still giggling.

Will picked up his phone and selected Percy's contact (they had exchanged numbers at the party).

Nico watched as Will typed on his phone, waiting to see an emotion cross his face.

"Alright," Will set down his phone and sighed, "I texted him let's see how long-"

"I don't believe that for a second, show me the text," Nico demanded, Will flopped onto his bed.

"Why don't you trust me?"

"Because you spent the last five minutes trying to convince me to change the dare!" Nico got up and jumped onto Will's bed, snatching the phone from Will's hand.

Will made a grab for the phone but missed and wrapped his hand around Nico's wrist.

Nico tried to get Will off but Will managed to grab his other hand and pin him to the bed, both boys breathing heavily.

Nico quirked his eyebrow, "Is this some elaborate plan to fuck me, Solace?" Will barely heard Nico's voice, he was so transfixed with the sight of this beautiful boy beneath him breathing heavily.

Will shook his head, sitting back on his heels as he profusely apologized over and over again.

Nico shut him up with a kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

Will wasn't sure if he was still drunk or not because there was NO way that Nico di Angelo was kissing him right now.

"You always talk when you're nervous, Solace, I had to shut you up somehow," Will pressed his fingers to his lips, feeling as though every place Nico had touched was on fire.

"So, did that mean anything?" Will asked quietly.

If Nico told Will that the kiss meant nothing, Will wouldn't be able to stay in the same room as him. Will was fragile, his mom was dead, his father didn't care, and he couldn't fall in love with someone who would never feel the same.

Nico looked at his hands and sighed. Will realized that Nico wasn't wearing his makeup, but this didn't affect Will's attraction to him in the slightest.

"Will, I know that I'm attracted to you, at least physically, but you don't know anything about me, my life is fucked up, I'm fucked up, do you really want to be part of that?" Nico's eyes were wide as he spoke, Will could tell that he wanted an honest answer.

"I'm not sure, I want to get to know you, I want to discover all the fucked up parts about you and stay with you when life fucks you over again," Will could tell that Nico's eyes were watering and he was about to apologize.

Nico leaped forward and kissed him hard enough to bruise, but it felt soft at the same time.

Will moaned and bit at Nico's lower lip causing Nico to open his mouth. Will explored Nico's mouth as though he might never get the chance to feel it again, he wanted to memorize what Nico felt like, what Nico tasted like.

Nico pulled away, "Will-"

"No talking, please, I just want to feel," Nico obliged, snaking his hand under Will's shirt and feeling the straining muscles underneath him.

Will gasped when Nico pinched his nipple, he had no idea that this could feel so good.

Nico's mouth left Will's and he was about to protest until he felt a tongue swirling around one of his pink nipples.

"Fuck, Nico," Will moaned, only receiving a hum that seemed to travel straight to his now hard dick.

"Take your shirt off," Nico ordered, Will swiftly compiled while his cheeks turned a deep shade of red.

Nico had seen him shirtless, yes, but that was on accident, this felt a lot more personal.

"Will, are you sure you want to do this?" Nico asked, his tone was more gentle than Will had heard him use so far.

"Yes, Nico, gods I've wanted this since I first saw you, you're so fucking gorgeous, no one could hold a candle to you," Will cupped Nico's face in his hand and saw the light blush on Nico's cheeks.

"Did you actually text Percy or not, because if you did he'll be storming up here soon," Nico was smirking again.

In some ways, Nico's smirk was his armor, people can't hurt you when you look like you don't care about what they say.

About thirty minutes later, Will and Nico were both naked and sweaty on Will's bed, curled up together under the blankets.

"I am more than just a pretty face to you now, Solace?" Nico propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at Will.

Nico was surprised by Will's face, it was happy, relaxed, and almost as though he cared about Nico.

"You were never 'just a pretty face', yes, I liked you, but I wanted to get to know you as well," Will said, his eyes drooping down, Nico had exhausted him.

Nico smiled and leaned down to give Will a light kiss, both of them moving slowly together.

"If you don't want this to happen again, tell me now, I can't share a room with someone like you if I could never be with you," Will's eyes were glassy, the bright blue iris of his eyes shining brightly in the mid-morning light through their window.

"I want this to happen again, but I want to go one dates, kiss in public, hold hands, I don't think I could be just a fuck-buddy with you. I've only been in one serious relationship before and that didn't end well. You'll have to be careful with me," Will reached up to cup Nico's face with his warm hand, his whole body seemed to radiate heat.

"Of course, but we can talk later, let's sleep now," Will mumbled, wrapping his arms around Nico's skinny waist and pulling him closer.

Nico snuggled into Will, their legs wrapping around each other.

Maybe this could be different.


	9. Chapter 9

Monday came much quicker than Will would have liked, he could have spent at least a week with Nico and there would be nothing to complain about.

Instead, Will had to go to class, which meant dealing with a bunch of testosterone-filled teenage boys fueled by alcohol and Redbull.

"Solace, why were you so friendly with di Angelo at Jackson's party?" asked one boy in Will's Chemistry class.

Will shrugged, he and Nico had decided to keep their relationship private for the time being.

"Nothing, he's my roommate and my friend," the boy rolled his eyes.

"Sure, fairy boy," Will immediately tensed.

"What did you call me?"

"It's just so obvious that you're queer, I wouldn't be surprised if you end up as much of a slut as di Angelo-" Will's fist connected with the boy's face.

"What the fuck, man!" The boy was clutching his face, coving his nose in particular.

"Will, what's going on here?" Their teacher, Mr. Smith, came over to the two boys.

"He just punched me, I didn't do anything!" The boy was still clutching his face, giving Mr. Smith his best innocent look.

Mr. Smith turned to Will and sighed, "Is this true, Will?"

"Yes, I punched him, but I was only because he said I was 'obviously queer' and that he 'wouldn't be surprised if I end up as much of a slut as di Angelo' who happens to be my roommate and my friend, what he does with his body is none of your fucking business," Will was giving the boy his best glare possible.

"Tom, is that true?" Mr. Smith just looked tired and Will could tell that the man really didn't want to deal with this.

"It was a joke! What, you can't take a joke or something?" the boy - Tom apparently - was sneering at Will who could now see that there was a steady stream of blood flowing from his nose.

"Jokes only count as jokes when both people find them funny," Mr. Smith sounded as though he had had this conversation many times before and Will could tell the man couldn't give less of a shit.

"Alright, both of you have detention tonight, meet the headmaster after dinner," Mr. Smith walked back to his desk and sat down heavily, leaving Tom bleeding on the floor and Will rubbing his now sore knuckles.

"Should I go to the nurse?" Tom asked, as though to himself. Will just shrugged and got back to the assignment.

**Sorry for the short chapter :(**


	10. Hiatus Notice

Hey, guys.

I've decided to put this fic on hiatus for the time being. I don't have any motivation for it and I've become more involved in different fandoms lately. I might pick it back up one day, but for the time being, I'm leaving it here

Thank you,

rox_fanfics


End file.
